1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turret mooring systems in general and in particular to a method for constructing a very large turret in a moonpool of a vessel while at drydock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior turrets for turret mooring systems have been built as an integral unit and installed with cranes into a moonpool of a vessel while the vessel is in drydock. With an extremely large turret, the turret is too large for most shipyards, because they do not have lifting cranes large enough so that the turret can be constructed externally of the vessel and then lifted into the moonpool for installation. An extremely large turret is one which is capable of supporting up to sixty risers or more.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of this invention is to provide a method for installing a Very Large Turret in a vessel for a turret mooring system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a Very Large Turret in a moonpool of a vessel while the vessel is in drydock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a lower portion of a Very Large Turret in a moonpool of a vessel while the vessel is in drydock and after the vessel has been moved to the water and at dockside, lifting a top deck onto the lower portion of the turret followed by final construction steps.